


Keep Holding On: Moving On

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Keep Holding On [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Cheating, Fluff, Happy Dean Winchester, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Reader-Insert, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Dean realizes he needs to tell Y/n the truth about what happened with him and Lisa. But when he gets home, he realizes his secret might not be a secret.





	Keep Holding On: Moving On

It had been two days since he left the house. 

Two days since he saw y/n. His kids. 

Two days since it happened.

He felt sick to his stomach.

Her lips were slimy, the lip gloss tasting toxic to him, her perfume burning his nose, her hair feeling like sharp knives on his face.

Nothing about her was right.

She was a different. 

Unfamiliar. 

Vile. 

She wasn’t y/n.

He remembered the way her long claw like fingernails scratched at his hair, her other hand cupping his face, rough and scratching at his cheeks.

Dean shook his head, trying to get the thoughts of Lisa out of his head.

He never should’ve agreed to take her and Amara out again. 

Never should’ve taken her to the bar, drinking with her until it happened.

His heart hurt, knowing what he did. 

What they did. 

How was he supposed to face y/n again?

The shop was closed, Dean sitting in the dark for the past two days, the guilt eating away at him.

He hadn’t done anything except drink, hating himself for what he did to his husband, his family.

But the bottles had long since been empty, Dean only sat there with his thoughts invading his mind.

He had to tell y/n the truth, hoping for the best.

Dean picked himself off the floor, wincing at the stench that was coming off him. But that was the last thing on his mind.

He walked back home, the cool breeze of winter feeling refreshing on his body, making him shiver slightly as well.

He stood on the sidewalk, staring at the house.

Was he going to do this? 

Admit what happened?

What if y/n didn’t forgive him? 

What if he left? 

What if he took their kids and never contacted Dean again?

Dean felt the pit of dread growing, threatening to consume him and shaking with fear.

However, he was determined to do this. 

Y/n had a right to know. 

After everything, he had a right to know.

“Y/n?” he called out, walking into the house and shutting the door quietly.

He walked further into the house, calling for his husband once more, but no answer.

Dean went upstairs, opening the door to their bedroom, but found no one there.

Where the hell was y/n?

Then he saw it all.

The closet was empty, y/n’s pictures and most of the things that were important to him were gone.

His heart dropped, racing over to the kids’ room, some of their clothes gone as well.

“Shit!”

He jumped down the stairs, three steps at a time and pulled the front door open, not bothering to make sure it was closed as he ran down the street.

He turned the corner onto Chelsea’s block and slipped on a patch of ice, falling on his arm and scratching it up.

Dean ignored the pain, the thoughts of y/n and his kids leaving, blocking everything else out.

“Come on! Open the damn door”.

He pounded on the front door, waiting for Chelsea to answer, but no one came.

Dean pulled his phone out, his cold fingers dialling y/n’s number, but only getting to voicemail.

“Come on. Come on. Answer”.

He ran his hands through his hair, dialling y/n for what seemed to be the hundredth time, but gave up when he heard the same recording.

He decided to dial Chelsea, hoping she’d be with him, but also, just got voicemail.

Dean racked his brain, trying to figure out where the hell they could have gotten to.

How the hell did y/n even find out? 

The only reason he’d leave is if he knew what happened. But who could’ve told him?

Fuck! How did he get into this mess?

Dean tried to think of where y/n could’ve gotten to. 

He wasn’t at home. Or Chelsea’s. 

Where the hell could he be?

The motel?

That was the only place he could think he’d go.

He didn’t care about the snow covering his face, getting into his shoes and making his toes cold, or the pain he felt from his arm. 

Right now, he needed to find y/n. Get to his husband and explain.

It was in his sight after a few minutes, panting and sweating despite the cold, his t shirt and sweater sticking to his body, the jacket with sweat patches through it, his hair and face soaked.

He looked across the road, only to see Lisa and Amara loading their bags into their car.

But then he saw her. 

Chelsea.

Y/n must have been here, right? 

If she was here, y/n had to be too.

He was about to cross the road, when he froze, Chelsea landing a hard slap right on Lisa’s face.

Dean ran as fast as he could as she jumped on top of Lisa, pinning her onto the ground and pulling at her hair, punching her right on the nose.

“What the hell?”

“You bitch! You think you can cheat with my best friend’s husband and get away scott free? I don’t fucking think so”.

Chelsea clenched her fist again, bringing it down on Lisa’s cheekbone, the crack satisfying her, but sickening Amara, who was screeching and sobbing.

“Get o-off he-er”.

Chelsea looked up, the red and puffy faced Amara shrinking away from her gaze.

“And you! What the fuck did you think you were doing?”

Chelsea grabbed her hair and threw her to the floor, Amara’s face smashing against the concrete buried beneath the snow, scratching her face up.

“If Dean was ever going to get with another woman in this life, it would be me and not one of you!“

“Chelsea!”

Chelsea looked back at Dean, just having run over now and winked at him.

"Y/n and Benny already know. We’ve all accepted it”, she joked, before realizing that she was hating Dean right at this moment and walked away, getting into her car, leaving the bloodied Lisa and Amara on the floor, Dean walking away from them without so much as a second thought.

“John. Can you go get that, darling?”

John nodded, getting off the couch where the sleeping Lexie and Matt were lying on his lap, gently placing their heads down, before going towards the door.

“So-uh-I’m so sorry, y/n”.

Y/n shook his head.

She’d been apologizing for almost the past hour, since he told John and Mary what Dean had done.

They were both appalled and disappointed in both of their sons.

Y/n was sweet and kind. 

The best son in law they could have ever asked for. 

Yet both of their sons cheated on him.

Mary’s heart broke at the thought of possibly losing her grandkids and y/n.

He’d insisted he wouldn’t make her stop seeing them. But how could she be certain he wouldn’t change his mind?

She’d already lost one grandchild. 

When Sam finally came round and realized Jess was no good, he gained custody of Annie easily, Jess giving it up willingly. 

But then he left with her. 

Couldn’t deal with the fact that the one person he knew was best for him, y/n, was married to his brother. 

Then there was the shame of marrying Jess in the first place and sticking by her, attacking his own brother because he believed her words. 

So he left. 

Mary visited every now and then, but it was less than she liked. 

She couldn’t lose her other two.

Not like this. 

Especially not because her son was unfaithful.

“It’s fine, Mary. I always sort of figured he would. I mean, it’s been hard. Everything has. Sam and Jess. The wedding. Kids. Then this whole mess with the shop. I’m not surprised he went to her. Someone who he can just relax with instead of stressing. Someone who doesn’t have to make his life more complicated. I’m fine though”.

Mary could see the denial in his face, the heartbreak in his eyes. But she knew y/n was trying to convince himself he was ok, just to keep strong for the kids. 

She just hoped when he broke down, he’d do it when she was still around so she could take care of him.

“Son, there’s someone here to see you”.

Y/n and Mary looked up at John, Dean peeking out from behind his father and stepping out.

“Y-y/n”.

Y/n stared at Dean, his nose red, eyes puffy and watering, his body shaking and his clothes all wet. 

He looked like he’d been dragged through hell and dropped in ice, but y/n didn’t care right now.

“We’ll leave you to talk. I’ll be in there if you need me”, Mary whispered into y/n’s ear, letting him know she was on his side right now.

She walked out, glaring at her son and went to the kids, John and Mary carrying them upstairs, hoping the yelling didn’t get too loud.

Dean took a deep shuddering breath and moved to the chair besides y/n, pulling it out and sitting down.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, before Dean finally decided to speak up.

“We didn’t do anything”.

Y/n looked up, his face already covered in tears, his lip trembling and nose running.

“What?”

“I-I know you must think I slept with her, or whatever. I mean, you left the house with the kids. But I didn’t. Nothing happened”.

Y/n scoffed, the chair scraping against the floor as he got off, the sound loud and getting to Dean, watching as y/n walked over to the counter and gripped it tight, knowing y/n was trying not to lose it.

Not with his kids upstairs.

“I saw the shirt. The lipstick on it. The perfume. I know you did it, Dean. I just-I just…”

A sob escaped y/n’s lips, not able to keep his emotions in control and just cried, his tears pooling on the counter, his body shaking.

Dean watched, the tears flowing non-stop down his own face, not able to believe he’d caused this.

On their wedding day, despite the blood and sprained ankle, he hobbled to the aisle, marrying y/n right then, before being rushed to the hospital. 

He promised to make y/n smile each day, make him laugh, give him all the happiness in the world.

But looking at him now, Dean had destroyed him, taken the happy glint in his eyes, the shine now due to the tears that poured out.

Dean didn’t think, just getting up and grabbing y/n’s arm and turning him, not caring about the hard punches y/n landed on his chest, Dean wincing silently in pain, but the pain from his heart was worse. 

He’d fix this. 

He had to.

Y/n wore himself out, mentally exhausted, falling into slumber, Dean carrying him up the stairs and on his way to the spare room.

“I’m so disappointed in you, boy”.

Dean looked back, John staring at him, his eyes filled with regret for ever letting his own son hurt y/n like this.

Dean didn’t say anything, seeing Mary’s disapproving gaze, knowing he’d messed up, and pushed the door open, setting y/n down and sitting on the armchair opposite the bed.

He knew better than to sleep with y/n right now.

Y/n awoke the next morning, his vision blurred, body tired and barely able to move.

“You’re awake”.

He slowly moved his head, Dean sat there staring at him, his eyes still puffy and red.

_‘Must’ve cried all night. Bastard. Deserves it’._

Y/n avoided his gaze and looked out of the window. 

It was a bright day. No rain. Just snow. 

It’d be soft right now. 

Perfect to go play in. 

He knew Lexie and Matt would love that. 

But he just couldn’t do that. 

Not in his emotional state.

“Y/n, just listen to me. Nothing happened with her. I know you think it did. But I promise you, I promise baby, on everything, on-on my life, Sammy’s life, on-on our marriage, I never cheated on you. Baby, please, you need to trust me. Please”, Dean begged, y/n feeling the tears dropping onto the hand Dean had clutched.

Y/n couldn’t help but look up, Dean’s pleading eyes boring into his own.

“What happened then?” he croaked, his voice hoarse and quiet.

Dean sniffled, wiping away the tears, despite them being replaced by new ones instantly.

“She-she-uh-they took me out. To a bar. And we drank a bit. Then she agreed to invest. And I was just happy and buzzed. But then she-Lisa-climbed onto me and just kissed me. I promise, I didn’t kiss back. I pushed her back, but she just kissed my neck. I kept telling her no, but she just wouldn’t listen. But then she tried to grind down on me, so I pushed her off. And-she-she took the offer back. Said if I wasn’t going to sleep with her, she wasn’t giving us any money. That’s all. I promise. Nothing happened after that. They left and I went home”/

Y/n listened, staring into Dean’s eyes, looking for any lies. 

But he didn’t see any.

“Why didn’t you tell me then?”

Dean looked down at their hands, playing with the wedding ring on y/n’s finger, smiling at the way it shined, a promise of their love. 

But he hadn’t shown much of that at all.

“I was ashamed. Ashamed for letting it happen. Losing the deal. Messing everything up”, he mumbled, bringing his head down and letting it rest against y/n’s thigh.

Y/n watched as Dean’s body shook, knowing how much he was hurting right now.

His hands went to Dean’s head, stroking his soft hair, trying his best to calm him down.

“You promise?”

“I promise. Baby, I promise. I’d never do that. I just want to make you happy. I’d never cheat on you. I have everything I could ever want. I’d never risk that. I promise”, Dean muttered into y/n’s thigh, not lifting his head, his eyes closed from the slight peace he felt as y/n stroked his head.

Y/n nodded, relief washing over him. 

He knew Dean was telling the truth. 

This was his husband. 

He knew Dean. 

Really knew Dean. 

He wasn’t lying. 

Not at all.

“Ok. Well, can you just-maybe-just-hold me?”

Dean smiled, letting out a laugh, lifting his head and wiping away his tears.

“Anything for you”.

He climbed into bed, turning y/n in his arms and held him close.

He was never going to do anything like this again. 

From now on, he’d be upfront about everything. 

No secrets. 

No lies. 

No nothing. 

All he was going to do from now on was make sure his husband and children were happy.

“Y/n, son, you ok?”

John opened the door slightly, surprised when he saw his son cuddling with y/n.

“Are you-did you…”

Y/n chuckled.

“We’re ok, John. Really ok”.

John saw y/n’s smile and knew what he meant.

“Well, ok. Mary’s making breakfast. So, come down soon. Ok?”

Dean and y/n nodded, smiling as John left, glad they were fine.

“Dean! Get Lexie’s bag, please. Oh, and can you grab Matt’s glasses? He keeps forgetting them!”

Y/n hurried around the room, making sure his kids were completely ready and kneeled in front of them.

“Ok. So, grandma and grandpa are gonna be here in a bit. You be on your best behaviour at theirs. Ok?”

The kids nodded, smiling at their daddy.

“Good. Now, Lexie, grandma’s gonna buy you some more stuff. But not too many video games. You understand?”

She nodded reluctantly, loving to play her video games.

“Matt, there’s some books at their house you can read. But grandpa said he’d buy you some more as well. Ok?”

He nodded as well, glad he could pick out some new things, always having his nose in a book, despite only being eight.

“Ok. I love you two. So much”.

He grabbed his kids and kissed their cheeks, both of them complaining about being too old.

“Hey. You’re only eight. I’ve got three more years”, he warned.

They both giggled, Dean coming down the stairs and smiling at them.

“What’s going on here?”

“Daddy keeps kissing us”.

Dean’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping in fake shock.

“What? Daddy keeps kissing you. Like this?”

Dean gripped y/n around the hips and tilted him backwards, kissing his lips, then pulling back.

“Gross, dad!”

“Yea! That’s disgusting!”

Y/n and Dean chuckled, giving each other one last peck, before Dean helped Lexie into her bag, y/n unzipping Matt’s and putting his glasses in.

“Ok. Remember, be good. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Annie’s coming over!” y/n singsonged, the twins giggling, loving to spend time with their cousin and get up to a lot of trouble, not that Mary or John minded.

It had been a few years since everything happened. 

In that time, y/n and Dean became closer than ever.

Sam had finally reconnected with his family. 

He and Dean buried the hatchet, y/n forgiving him for what he did, accepting him into the family. 

Of course, with Annie around, it made it hard to hate Sam. 

He was sweet with his daughter. 

Sure, there wasn’t a new women, but y/n could see how happy Sam was now that Jess wasn’t in the picture, focussing on his daughter.

Y/n and Dean did lose the shop. 

At first, it seemed like the end of the world. 

But y/n began working full time and eventually got promoted, earning more money than they usually had combined, while Dean began staying at home.

They managed to buy back the impala, having found out Lisa was actually married with a kid, blackmailing her into giving it back.

Amara had been the biggest problem. 

She became obsessed with Dean. 

She hung out around the house, y/n’s workplace, and even the kid’s school, just to catch a glimpse of him. 

Of course, Chelsea came to the rescue, making sure Amara wouldn’t be by anytime soon, unless she wanted another broken nose and a few more missing teeth.

It was all working out.

“I love you, you know?”

Y/n smiled, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and pulling him closer.

“I know you do”.

He kissed Dean lovingly, their lips moving together, Dean pulling y/n even closer to him.

“Dad! Daddy! Grandma and grandpa are here. Stop making out!”

They pulled away, laughing and rolling their eyes.

They waved at Mary as John came out, helping his grandkids into the car and driving off, leaving y/n and Dean alone for two weeks.

“So, what are we meant to do?”

Y/n didn’t say a word, stripping himself completely and standing naked in front of Dean.

“Well, cream in the fridge. Nutella in the cupboard. It’s been way too long since we had some fun that wasn’t a quick five minute session. So, I suggest you get the stuff, meet me upstairs and we get those sheets dirtier than they have been in the past eight years”.

Dean swallowed, his cock already rock hard as he stared at y/n’s perfect body and watched as he sauntered up the stairs, his ass shaking for Dean, putting on a show.

“Well damn!” Dean whispered to himself, glad he got lucky enough to have y/n as his husband for the rest of his life, knowing he’d make sure he kept him happy forever.


End file.
